The present invention relates to an installation tool for an automotive vehicle and more specifically to a tool for installing a cruise control stop switch on a brake pedal of the automotive vehicle. Cruise control stop switches are common on all types of vehicles equipped with cruise control. The cruise control stop switch is an adjustable switch to accommodate the many different brake designs in the automotive industry. Because there are so many different brake designs there exists a possibility that the cruise control stop switch will be installed incorrectly. Thus, what is required is a device to ensure that the cruise control stop switch is installed correctly.